


Peaked

by Jacinda_Aleena



Series: The Smutmon Chronicles [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinda_Aleena/pseuds/Jacinda_Aleena
Summary: Champion Dante is bored with, well, being champion. The mundane title defense battles are getting to his head. Maybe some personal time with his partner, Incineroar, will help spice up his life.
Series: The Smutmon Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155776
Kudos: 1





	Peaked

“Okay Incineroar, time for the Z-move."

Dante started the, frankly, silly dance that somehow imbued his partner with the immense power of cruelty, summoning a boxing ring for him to flatten his opponent.

“Tauros no!” cried Youngster Tristan, as he saw the still intact, though unconscious bull, laying on the blue battlefield.

The referee raised his flag and declared, “Tauros is unable to battle. The victor is Champion Dante!”

As Tristan recalled his Tauros, Dante sauntered towards his opponent. “Good match, Tristan. Same time next week?” He extended his hand.

“Y-y-yeah....” muttered Tristan, taking the hand briefly. He scampered away, sniffling away tears.

Dante went back to his throne, Incineroar following behind. “Why doesn't that boy change his team? He gets thrashed every week using the same team at the same level. It's just sad now.”

“Roar roar, Incineroar.” replied Incineroar.

“I'd love to know what you're saying, buddy.”

Chilling on a throne never gets old, especially with his view. The Alola region at sunset is a gorgeous sight.

The referee took Dante's bag of Pokeballs. “Okay boss, I'm heading out,” called the referee.

Nodding, Dante replied, “Good night Rick.”

Dante shivered as the red rays dipped under the horizon, shrowding Alola in darkness. Instinctually, Incineroar blazed its fur, pressing himself against his trainer.

Dante petted the Pokemon's soft fur. “Thanks, buddy.”

He snuggled closer, as Incineroar wrapped its arm around his trainer.

“Foo! Boy, you got a strong scent,” exclaimed Dante. Nevertheless, he huddled closer, burying his nose in the moist fur. He rested his head against his chest, using the fluffy lion as a body pillow. The Champion was about to doze off when...

“AH!” He leapt off Incineroar and starting jumping crazily. “What the fuck are you doing?”

The Incineroar scratched the back of his head bashfully, revealing blazing orange armpit fur. Actually, all of the orange on this Pokemon was glowing, smoke and embers scattering off of it. Dante looked towards the source of an Incineroar's heat, the fire belt, and indeed that was ablaze as well. Something else caught his eye, though, a large, illuminated, red rod sticking out from just below the belt. This is why his Pokemon was burning--he was horny.

"Uh..." Dante blushed. He had no idea how to deal with this situation. It's not like he has another Pokemon with him for the Incineroar to breed.

A devious smile befell the Incineroar as he arose from the Champion's throne.

Dante, unnerved, asked, "what are you doing, boy?"

Ignoring his trainer the Heel Pokemon ambled towards the increasingly anxious boy.

"Oh no!" Dante realized what his Pokemon has in mind. "No no no! You can't be serious right now. Incineroar!"

But the Incineroar didn't listen. Instead, he started poking the trainer's cheek with his flaming cock.

"Shit! You're going to give me a burn you know that?" Despite his protests, he could feel his penis expanding under his shorts. There was one thing he couldn't deny: he liked the sight of his Incineroar's dick. "I'm going to regret this," muttered Dante.

In one swift motion, he grasped the throbbing, red member. Dante bit down his teeth as he resisted the pain. He expected it to be hot, but the pain in his palm was unreal. Nevertheless, he trekked on, letting his fingers graze against Incineroar's barbs that adorned his lionhood.

"Grrrmmm..." growled the Pokemon, his face relaxing.

With each stroke Dante tightened his grip, rubbing his sweaty heads up to Incineroar's bulbous tip and down to his thick, black bush, the flames from his built tickling Dante's hand. The more he caressed it, the easier it became, the pain eventually dissipating into not but background noise, overtaken by the pleasurable groans emitted by his partner. Faster he continued, with rougher and less dignified beats, as he got into this. No more reservations, no more second-thoughts: Dante loved this.

He unzipped his trousers, revealing a large bulge of underwear that he soon discarded. He had no more appointments for this evening, so why not satisfy himself? His dark piece stood tall, a small cropped patch of hair embellishing it. Immediately Dante began jerking it off, stretching its foreskin over its ever-so-slightly pink-tinged head, and then unsheathing it down to his balls. Whimpers began escaping his lips as he upped his speed on both penises.

Violently, Incineroar whipped his dick out of his trainer's tender hands. He started prodding the Champion's lips, urging him for more. And more is what he got. Wordlessly, Dante gently opened his mouth, revealing a warm hole for the Pokemon to penetrate. He braced himself as Incineroar propelled the burning rod down his throat. Incineroar held nothing back: pure impulse was his only motivation. Muffled screams are the only sounds heard over the sloppy blowjob as Dante struggled with both the size and heat of cock in his mouth. The bumps were massaging his tongue as the crown nudged his uvula. They didn't classify Incineroar as a Dark-type Pokemon for nothing. He was rough, jamming his piece with no regard for its temperature or his trainer's gag reflex. Dante tried to suppress his tears during this brutal blowjob, enduring this abuse with rigour, especially for his first time sucking a cock.

Finally, the Incineroar gave the Champion a breather. Dante sniffled, regaining his composure from the borderline torture. Not long after, Incineroar stuffed his face with his black balls. This Dante appreciated much more. The coarse fur coupled with the rough and salty scrotum was delightfully tasty and didn't cause him to gag uncontrollably. He could tell his Pokemon enjoyed this treatment, as groans and growled filled the arena. Eventually, the heat began to rise in the balls, glowing brightly under his loosened scrotum.

"ROOOAR!"

"AHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE?" Dante cried, wiping off shining white cum from his tender face. "YOU BURNED ME!"

Incineroar plopped onto the throne, huffing as he calmed himself down.

"Don't just sit there, you big oaf! I need help!"

Right as he spoke, Dante saw a brilliant blue bubble pop in front of him, immediately alleviating his pain. A voice called out from behind him, "There, you're good now, cousin."

Dante turned around a grin on his face. There is only one person he knew who called people cousin. "Professor! Thanks for that."

"Don't thank me," replied Kukui, "Thank Primarina." Besides, the professor lounged his trusty Primarina, who could cure burns with her angelic singing.

"Thank you Primarina." He then realized what happened. Quickly he covered up his still raging hard-on, embarrassed by his new audience.

Kukui laughed. "Oh, don't stop my accord. From the ruckus you two made, you seemed to be having fun."

"You aren't gonna call the cops or anything?" Nervously inquired Dante.

"Call the cops? I'd sooner join you if you'd have me." The professor shifted, adjusting his crotch.

Dante scanned the perpetually shirtless Kukui, with his chiselled jawline, washboard abs, and prominent bulge. "I'd love that." He smiled deviously. This was going to be fun.

Kukui smirked as he removed his lab coat, jaunting towards the Champion and his exhausted Incineroar, the Primarina Aqua Jetting in his wake. He kissed Dante, the two groping each other passionately, exploring each other's bodies. Dante moves his hands down to the Professors waistband, tugging it down. Out whipped Kukui's eight inches, slapping about the comparatively minuscule piece that he sported. Nonetheless, the professor brought his head down to meet the boy's dick, engulfing it in motion. Dante could tell this was an experienced cock-sucker, as Kukui deep-throated him expertly, hitting all the right buttons. His tongue encircled the head, lapping up every drop of precum that leaked. With every thrust Dante cried out; never had he felt so much pleasure in his life.

"Marina!"

Dante whipped his head to the source of the melodious cry. He saw Primarina, her skirt removed, eyes closed in ecstasy as his Incineroar lapped at her pussy. The lion bared his spines, poking and tickling the Primarina with every lick. He didn't know his Incineroar to be so subservient, what with the brutality he ensued not five minutes earlier. It took a queen to tame the lion. Dante shivered as a breeze froze his salivated penis.

"Wonder if they'd let us join?" Inquired the professor. He stroked himself, "I could use some of that pussy."

Incineroar had other ideas. With the vagina properly moistened, the Heel Pokemon readied his penis for impact. And an impact is exactly what the Primarina got. Holding back nothing, the Incineroar violently thrust deep into the mermaid. She didn't seem to mind, her arousal opening a chasm just wide enough to accommodate the flaming rod. Instead, she yelled ferociously, foregoing musical coos as she was overcome with pleasure.

Kukui didn't seem too disappointed by the brash Incineroar. Instead, he said, "Maybe I could finally try out that ass."

Dante squinted to see what he was talking about: a tight, lubricated hole surrounded by pristine white fur. It must be because of the Primarina's water-typing that allowed for all her openings to be sufficiently moist. The tanned hunk of a professor strutted brazenly towards the Pokemon. He placed his hand on Incineroar's back, pressing gently. Kukui must have had training at taming Incineroar in heat, as the Pokemon stopped his assault. He took the opportunity to jam his Johnson into the snug tunnel. Primarina bit her lip, almost as if in pain, though she reverted to discordant moans when the Incineroar resumed his thrusts.

Feeling left out, Dante masturbated while watching the two males double-team the female. Where could he join, he wondered, his eyes wandering the siren. They then lit up as he saw the Primarina's gaping mouth.

His balls flew as Dante dashed towards the drooling mermaid. With no care for the Primarina's wants or needs, he took his member and stuffed it past her luscious lips. He replaced the moans now stifled by his penis, yelling into the void, the intense wetness of Primarina's mouth making this blowjob surpass the professor's. This time Dante took charge, grabbing the silky, cerulean locks and forcing her head down his entire length. He pressed her snout into his thick bush, the salty odour dizzying the dominated Soloist Pokemon.

Dante felt his testicles swell, and pressure build just beneath his tip. He released the Pokemon's head, his penis pulsating, about to blow. Kukui retracted as well, grabbing his heavy, bulging dick. Noticing his buddies, Incineroar slid his member out of the stretched slit and positioned his penis in front of Primarina's snout. The men and 'mon stroked their full members furiously, pushing themselves over the edge.

They erupted thick and hot ropes of cums, coating the Primarina's face in a cast of off-white ejaculate. The burning seed didn't phase the mermaid, who smiled in enjoyment, extending her tongue for a taste. All three males collapsed in exhaustion, their penises deflating, still dripping onto the floor.  


Kukui chuckled, "Guess I'm staying here for the night."

Dante snuggled into his armpit.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

He kissed the Champion good night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of the "Smutmon Chronicles,": a collection of smutty and fun oneshots in the Pokemon World. If you have any characters you want to see or fetishes for beings to explore, just comment and I'll be happy to oblige. Nothing is too dirty for me. I can also continue this if you'd like.


End file.
